Powell et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 104, (May 5, 1982) pages 2636 and 2637, describe the reaction of chlorodiphenylphosphine, an aza-thia-containing crown ether, and a tertiary amine. At page 2637 it is stated: "We are currently synthesizing metal carbonyl complexes of 2a,b and their phosphine-derivatized aza-crown ether analogues . . . ".
Tazaki et al., in Chem. Lett., (1982) 571 to 574, describe the synthesis of EQU CH.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2).sub.n CH.sub.2 NCH.sub.2 P(O)(OH).sub.2
wherein n=4,5.
The ethers and ether complexes of this invention are useful as promoters for hydroformylation catalysts. In fact, said compounds form adducts with the catalysts themselves, said adducts also being within the scope of this invention. Preferred catalysts with which the ethers and ether complexes are combined are cobalt and rhodium compounds. See Chapter 1 of "New Syntheses With Carbon Monoxide" edited by Falbe, Springe-Verlag, 1980, for a discussion of hydroformylation reactions and typical cobalt and rhodium catalysts useful therefor.
The following publications also concern Rh-- and Co-- containing hydroformylation catalysts: Vrieze et al., J. Organometal. Chem., 14 (1968), page 185; Chatt et al., J. Chem. Soc. A. (1957), page 4735; and Slaugh et al., J. Organometal. Chem., 13 (1968), pages 469 to 477. Typical hydroformylation reactions involving formaldehyde are discussed by Spencer, J. Organometal. Chem., 194 (1980) pages 113 to 123.